


look how they shine for you

by woolysweater



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolysweater/pseuds/woolysweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes stargazing and Harry thinks Louis is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look how they shine for you

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted this off AO3 before but I'm putting this up again for [Jessy](http://twitter.com/wreckthisjessy). (She draws painful larry art check them out [here.](http://wreckthisjessy.tumbr.com/tagged/larryart))

Harry's nights were usually spent with him sprawled across his bed, earphones plugged in his ears as he unconsciously sang too loud for his liking(not that his mother ever complained, of course). Maybe he would eat a muffin, or a cookie or two that his mum had baked. Maybe he blogged about how his day went, and maybe he'd call Niall to pester him about how he thought The Maccabees were ridiculously underrated.

No one could really blame Anne for being shocked when, one night, her son kissed her cheek and left the house, armed only with his backpack and a curious smile. Okay, maybe it was an impulsive decision to go stargazing, but really, it wouldn't hurt to try new things, right? (And, that Tumblr post about stargazing totally caught his attention.)

It didn't take him long to get to the park as it was a mere 10-minute walk from where he lived. The air was chilly as it hit his bare arms, and he shivered involuntarily. He walked straight to the middle of the park, stopping only to take pictures of silhouettes of trees on his phone here and there, and dropped his bag to the ground. The park looked beautiful under the moonlight, he decided. Harry stared at the stars a little longer, hands on his hips before he finally decided to take the blanket packed out of the bag and lay it across the ground. He took his iPod out too; this whole scene would be perfect if there was some music playing. Harry decided it was an Ed Sheeran kind of night. He clicked Ed's + album before lying on his back, his hands behind his head.

"You're on my place, mate." a voice said that made Harry jump.

Harry strained his neck to see where the voice came from. His eyes landed on a boy with feathered brown hair and soft facial features. He stared at the boy before him, watching the boy grip his mat before tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Well..?" the boy said. Harry could hear the hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh, right, erm.." he started, getting to his feet. "I'm just gonna-"  
"No, it's alright, it's alright." the boy said as he motioned for Harry not to leave. "I guess I could use some company tonight."

"Um, okay.." Harry said, remaining seated on his blanket with a wary expression on his face. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure." the other boy smiled again, and Harry decided he liked the boy's smile. It made him want to smile too. "I'm Louis."

"'m Harry."

"Well, 'm Harry, what brings you to my ever peaceful adobe?"

"Your peaceful...?" Harry asked, looking at the boy's ---- Louis' direction.

"Adobe, yes." Louis finished. He laid down his mat next to Harry's before sitting down and facing him. "So? How 'bout it? Are you gonna answer my question or what?"

"Right, uh.." Harry coughed "I dunno.. I just read a blogpost about stargazing and decided to try it, I guess."

"Ah," Louis nodded. They didn't say anything for awhile, staying quiet as they gazed at the stars.

"You do this a lot?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, stargazing? Yeah. I love looking at the stars, it's the only place where I can relax, you know? I feel free." Louis answered with a smile, not bothering to look at Harry while he answered. "Like, I hate it when my mum tells me to stop thinking or like, stop staring at empty air. But I can't help my mind, can I? Whenever I look at the stars, I feel like no one can hold me back, d’you know what I mean? Like my mind can go wherever it wants to go. Like I can go wherever I want to go."

Harry felt his lips twitch because he did understand. He knew what it felt like to be restrained. Sometimes, when he was asked by his mother, he would feel too pressured to answer. That was just Harry, though, he takes his time to make decisions. And it made sense to him, because well, who on their right mind would want to make a decision they would regret eventually, right?

He was running out of time though, Harry was, and he knew it. He was supposed to be sending in school application forms for different universities because he was supposed to be attending one next year but... Harry wasn't quite sure what he wanted to take up. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to go to university or not. Great, huh?

"Oi." Louis said, snapping his fingers in front of Harry’s face to bring him back to reality. "You alright? Lost you for a bit there."

"I'm alright, I was just thinking." Harry said.

"Any point in asking you what was going on in your head?"

"Nah, it was nothing important."

"If you say so." Louis shrugged, flashing Harry another smile.

Louis was beautiful. Fuck, he was. And Harry couldn't take his eyes off him even if he tried. There was something about Louis... something that was drawing Harry to him. Louis had this vibe, a free spirit radiating in his smile. It was there in his eyes too, Harry noticed. A sparkling glint of youth in Louis' piercing blue eyes that made Harry want to stare longer. So he did.

"Right," Louis huffed, as he stood up. Harry's eyes followed his movements. "Well, seeing as it's getting a bit late and you've been doing nothing but stare at me for the past few minutes, I should leave."

"What- I'm sorry, I didn't- " Harry began stuttering as he felt blood rush to his cheeks.

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"I'm kidding, mate." Louis laughed, and Harry wanted to cry. How could a person be this beautiful? He didn't get it. "Really though, I have to get going. Me mum's crazy about family bonding and you know how mothers are."

Louis finished rolling up his mat as Harry stayed silent, watching him. Yes, Harry was still ogling at Louis and he needed to stop before he freaked Louis out.

"It was nice meeting you." Louis said with a smile, turning around to walk away; and that was when, thank God, Harry decided to speak.

"Are you gonna be here tomorrow?" he said, biting his lip because he was afraid his heart might jump out of his mouth if he didn't.

Louis' smile grew wider and he hummed before saying, "Perhaps.", turning around and walking away.

Harry watched Louis until he couldn't see him anymore. He felt his lips twitch and looked at the stars above him. The stars really were beautiful.

He got up and left after fixing his bag. He didn't notice that he was smiling as he was walking home, or when he entered their house and his mum raised him a curious eyebrow before he went straight to his room, or when he put his bag down and laid down on his bed.

Maybe Harry's nights usually ended up with him flipping through his favorite poetry book, or maybe it ended with his mind creating different scenarios about things he can't control. Maybe tonight he can try and control it. Maybe he can think about Louis and his eyes and his smile. Maybe tonight, he'll be trying to decide which is more beautiful: the stars or Louis' smile.

And maybe, just maybe, Harry decides that Louis' smile was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

\----

Louis wasn't there when Harry returned the next night. He ignored the feeling of disappointment that was creeping up on his chest. It wasn't like Louis was the reason Harry came back to the park (he was), he just wanted to look at the stars again (and Louis).

He spent an hour lying there with his back pressed to the ground. He was only about to get up when he heard a familiar voice said, "You're still here."

Harry sat up and whipped his head around and found Louis standing five feet away from where he was. Louis' hair was disheveled and he was panting.

"I thought you weren't gonna show up anymore." Harry muttered.

"Well," Louis let out a huff, running his fingers through his hair "I didn't know you didn't want me to show up-"

"That wasn’t what I meant.." Harry said, coughing as he tried to distract Louis from the blush on his pale cheeks he was sure would be very visible under the moonlight.

"Oh? What did you mean by that, then?" Louis' lips twitched. The smug look he had on his face was ridiculous and Harry wanted to hit him. Or kiss him, whichever would make the smirk on his face go away. Harry wasn’t picky at all.

"Are you gonna take a seat or not?" Harry sighed as rolled his eyes, earning him a chuckle from Louis.

"Alright, alright." Louis said with his hands raised up in mock surrender, all teeth and smiles.

They talked for a good amount of time after that. Harry learned that Louis was 18 years old and that his birthday was on Christmas Eve, that Louis was originally from Doncaster and their family had just moved to Holmes Chapel when he went to London to study in university. He learned that Louis was the eldest of five siblings and that he was the only boy. Louis has twins sisters and Harry thought it was pretty cool.

They talked about Harry too. Harry told Louis that he was 17. He told him that he was living with his mum while his sister studied university in Sheffield. When Louis asked about Harry's plans for university, Harry just smiled.

Soon enough it was time to go home and they parted their ways with big smiles on their faces. And that was that, really. They met up at the park every night without having to talk about it. It was kind of a silent agreement between the two of them. Or maybe Harry's eyes looked a little big and full of hope every time they said goodbye... but he didn't let himself dwell on the thought.

As time progressed, Harry learned more about Louis and his family. Harry learned that Louis had been driving all the way from London to Holmes Chapel a month or two before so he could help with their new house. Louis was glad he didn't need to anymore though, he "found a way", he told Harry. It annoyed him that Louis wouldn't tell him what “way” he’s found. He’ll get it out of Louis sooner or later.

Harry was glad that he learned a lot about Louis, but his favourite things were all the little things. Like the way Louis' eyes would sparkle every time he talks about football, the way he eats his sandwich and little crumbs of bread would stick on his chin when he talked. Harry thought it was cute that Louis would bring a thermos so he could drink his tea when they would watch the stars; and when Louis threw his head back in laughter the first time Harry told a joke, he was utterly speechless. Who the hell looks like a fucking angel when they laugh?? Harry had thought. Harry was pretty sure he looked terrifying when he laughed, with his big, giant mouth wide open and his voice booming with laughter. Terrifying. (Louis thought otherwise though, and that's what matters to Harry) Harry found out that he loves to make Louis laugh and proceeded to make it his job to make Louis smile every night, and he loves that. He especially loves it when Louis' undivided attention is fixed on Harry.

You could say that in a short amount of time, Louis became Harry's best friend. Harry may or may not have tried to remind Niall that he was still his top best friend, of course he was, that twat. It's just, with Louis, it's different.

Harry was pretty sure the world doesn't slow down when Niall talks, and he sure as hell don't blush whenever Niall compliments him. So what was so different with Louis? Why does he feel like he gets butterflies in his stomach every time Louis scoots closer to him? Fucking butterflies in his stomach. Who even gets those? Surely not Harry. Surely.

The only thing Harry was certain of was that as each day passed, he was getting closer and closer to the conclusion that Louis' smile was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

\---

At some point along the way, Louis and Harry started to share mats.It was all Louis' fault, of course, as he had forgotten to bring his own mat one night and Harry decided to be a dear and offer him some space on his. That totally wasn't taken advantage of the situation.

\---

The first time Niall met Louis was on a cold December night. Harry and Louis were chatting about old movies and were sharing a box of muffins Harry had brought for the both of them when, Harry had stopped mid sentence and said, "What the fuck?"

"Cheers." a voice thick with Irish accent had said.

Louis was met with a boy with bleach blonde hair and a bright, friendly smile that owned the voice. He gave Louis a little wave and Louis decided he liked this person immediately.

Harry, however, was not impressed.

"What the hell are you doing here, Niall? What-" he said, with a scowl in his face.

"Nice to see ya too, y’buffoon." Niall said as he sat beside Harry, earning him an eye roll from Harry "I'm Niall, by the way." he added as he offered his hand to Louis.

"Louis. Nice to meet you." Louis said as he shook Niall's hand firmly.

"You too." Niall smiled and put his arm around Harry's neck. "So, what're we doin' today, hmm?"

"We?" Harry truly was at loss for words. What was Niall thinking?

"It's alright, Harry, stop being a twat." Louis butted in, leaning close to Niall. "Really sorry 'bout your friend here, mate, dunno why he's being such a sour patch."

"S'alright. You get used to it, really." Niall said as he shrugged, flashing Louis a smile so big, it would've taken over his entire face.

Harry looked at Louis and Niall back and forth with an exasperated expression clearly etched on his face and said, "Really, now?"

"Oi, loosen up. I was just looking out after my best mate, nothin' wrong with that! Plus, I was just checking who you were replacing me for." Niall babbled.

Harry wanted to kill Niall. He really, really did. And he didn't know why but Louis started to laugh, his hand on his stomach like he couldn't breathe. Niall joined in after a while. That little shit, he'll have to deal with him later, Harry decided. Right now, his cheeks hurt from laughing too hard. And maybe it was just him, but he felt Louis' eyes on him the entire time. Either way, he's not complaining.

\--

Blop.

Harry felt something wet hit the edge of his nose.

And another, and another.

"Shit, is it raining?" Harry cursed.

"Nah man, those are just my spit." Louis said, with a completely serious look on his face.

"Shut up, Louis." Harry sniggered, hitting Louis in the arm. "Come on, let's go find somewhere to stay under before we get all wet. Ugh."

"Yeah," Louis turned his head to Harry's direction with a glint of mischief in his eyes "Race you to the playground?"

He didn't give Harry the chance to answer, of course. Of course. That was typical of him. Harry bolted straight after him as he tried to catch up.

Not that it was doing any good. He was tall and lanky, and he couldn't run straight for shit. Damn those long legs of his, Harry thought. Louis was already nearing the playground's shade when they heard thunder booming in the sky.

Fuck. Harry would admit a lot of things, but admitting that he should've brought an umbrella with him when his mum had told him to bring one will never be on that list.

"Oi, Styles! Hurry up!" Louis shouted as he waved his hands in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm com- unf!"

No no no no. No not now, not here, not in front of Louis. But it was too late, Louis was already roaring with laughter and Harry was lying face down on the ground.  
He wondered what he has done to deserve this. Because really?

Seriously, damn his legs. Damn it all.

"Harry," Louis tried to say in between laughter, "You alright, mate? You need help?"

"Shut up, you tit!" Harry shouted back, unable to control the laughter himself.

He got up as he untangled his limbs and jogged over to Louis more carefully.

That's it, Harry, he told himself, Left, right, left, right.

"Glad you got here in one piece." Louis said, still clearly amused.

"Not a word, Tomlinson." Harry warned as he blushed furiously.

"You're such a spaz." Louis replied, completely ignoring Harry's glare. He shook his head at him and sat on the swing. Thank God these playgrounds had shelters.

He let out a huff and dusted his semi wet jeans that were covered with grass stains. Harry steadied the swing next to Louis before sitting down, only to discover Louis was still looking at him. "What?"

Louis had a weird look on his face. He had a soft smile on his lips, and the way he looked at Harry, it was almost like Louis was looking at him fondly. Nobody looked at Harry like that and It made him squirm in his seat.

"Nothing. Just," Louis said as his smile widened "you're on a whole new level of charming."

And Christ, Harry didn't know what to make of it. How was he even supposed to reply?

He gruffed a silent "Thanks, I guess." and he was pretty sure it was the hardest he had ever blushed in his whole life.


End file.
